No Tension Here
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Splix's Magister tells him to not associate with Four Arms and Rachel or he'll have some of the Grant Mansion children taken away, Splix does so to protect his friends and family, but will Rachel let it go that easily? Sequel coming soon! :)


**Another great story by guestsurprise, who owns Splix. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

 **No Tension Here**

Splix was sitting in a meeting with the Splixson officials. The tension between them and the Tetramands had gotten worse and now there was a feud!

"I know that many of you won't agree to this, but we have to do what's best. No one is to make contact with the Tetramands, whether friendly or not." The head Splixson official said.

"What?!" Splix said in shock. He and Four Arms had just begun to be friends.

"I'm sorry, Splix. But until we come to an understanding, we are no longer having anything to do with the Tetramands."

Splix stared in complete horror. After the meeting was over, he sadly walked through the halls. He was about to beam to his spaceship when he was met by Rachel. She had been in a meeting with Rook and learned about what happened.

"Splix, is everything okay?" Rachel asked.

"No, Rachel. It won't be alright for a while. Things are getting worse. I need to clear my head."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I'm going to go on the Black Star Mission," Splix said.

"Splix you can't! You'll be gone for two weeks!"

"Rachel…,"

"Ms. Jocklin, please don't interfere," a voice said. Rachel turned around and saw the Splixson head official. "I need Splix to go on that mission."

"But with all due respect, he could be in danger! That mission requires many men!" Rachel protested.

"A Splixson can become as many as need be; he will be fine." The official said.

"So you all are really going to let him go alone?! I don't think that's right!" Rachel argued. The head official's face looked red with anger. He then turned to Splix.

"Splix! As your superior, I order you to take that mission immediately! AND you are no longer to speak with Ms. Rachel Jocklin!"

"What?!" Splix said angrily.

"You can't order that!" Rachel snapped.

"I can and I will! You are influencing him and I am his leader not you!" The official said, now turning back to Splix. "If you disobey, you will be in serious trouble!"

"You can't stop me from speaking to her," Splix growled.

"Alright, Splix; if you disobey and speak to either Ms. Jocklin or the Tetramands, I will make sure that the court steps in about some recent 'children' that Ms. Jocklin has taken into custody. I can make it to where they are all taken back to the orphanage," He said lowly.

"That is low…h-how could you?!" Rachel said, now her face turning red.

"If you ruin anything, you'll have to answer to me," Splix said, now angrily clenching his fists.

"Then you agree to my conditions?"

"YES, I AGREE!" Splix yelled. The head official smirked in triumph and walked away. Rachel looked at Splix, but could only see sadness in his eyes.

"Splix, you don't have to agree to this! I'll make sure that official is reported!" Rachel said. But Splix only looked at her sadly and didn't respond. "Splix, talk to me!"

"Rachel, I can't! I'm not allowed to speak to you or Four Arms now! He could mess up everything you've worked for!" Splix said, now quickly turning and walking away.

But Rachel wasn't going to take that laying down! She ran and found the magister and talked to him about what happened.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. But he is over the Splixson department. We can't do much to stop him unless we all have a united meeting."

"But what about Splix? He agreed to go on a terrible mission and he could be in danger if he goes! He was also told that he can't talk to me or any of the Tetramands," Rachel said.

"Do not worry, Rachel. We will find a way out of this. In the meantime, what is your plan?" The magister asked.

"Well, I have to stop Splix from going on that mission. And somehow I have to get him to talk to me and Four Arms again. He's only trying to protect us, but we can't let him go on like this. He's family." Rachel said.

"Family? But he is not related to you."

"It doesn't matter. He is close to us still and we don't want to lose him." Rachel said.

"Rachel…the Splixsons are very protective of those they love. If he feels that you being near him will cause trouble, then he may not let you near him so easily."

"Well, I will just track him down whether he likes it or not," Rachel smirked. And with that, she eased out and went to put a plan into action. Splix wasn't about to get away that easily.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Goldie wanna do the sequel? :)**

 **To guestsurprise: You bet, Amiga! :) I've got a good one in mind too and that Splixson Magister better watch out, because one of those recent children is Rachel's oldest daughter Courtney and Rachel just might call in a certain friend to help out and teach that Magister a 'lesson'. :) Also, I loved those ideas you had about the Tickle Realm and I know for a fact that many of our readers who also love the Tickle Realm will like those ideas too. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews very closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
